Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos
by Sandra MJ
Summary: Otro San Valentín pasa y Luna sigue sin tener a nade a su lado. ¿O sí?


Respuesta para el reto "Días Festivos" porpuesto por DeathWriter SpiderBlackMetal para el foro Weird Sisters.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, por que si fuera así, ya me habría forrado con ellos, al igual que JK Rowling...

--

_**Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos**_

No era la primera vez que Luna se quedaba sola el día de San Valentín.

Pero a ella no parecía importarle nada de nada. Avanzaba con su alegre y descuidado caminar por los pasillos, como siempre, con sus pendientes de rábano y sus calcetines desparejados, buscando nuevas criaturas que, según ella, se le habían escapado.

Para ella, era un día más en el que veía parejas abrazándose y besándose. Vamos, como todos los días en Hogwarts. Puede que hubiese más parejas, y que todo Hogwarts estuviese revestido de color rojo, con corazones de caramelo flotando por todo el castillo, pero a ella no le importaba. Parecía que el hecho de que todos tuviesen a una persona a la que amar y ella estuviese sola no le afectaba nada en absoluto. Y eso era algo que a Draco Malfoy le incomodaba muchísimo. Al igual que le molestaba que tampoco le afectara el hecho de que alguien la estuviera siguiendo y observando durante todo el día, escondido entre las sombras.

Desde hacía dos años, Draco intentaba hacer rabiar a la chica. Y, sobre todo, intentaba por todos los modos hacerle algo para que dejara de sonreír.

La había insultado, se había reído de ella y, en unas pocas ocasiones, le había hecho daño. Pero Luna no paraba de sonreír.

Sonreía cuando le decía lunática, cuando le decía que era rara, cuando la había dejado en ridículo delante de todo Hogwarts, cuando le puso la zancadilla para que cayera al suelo, cuando vio que buscaba sus zapatos porque él se los había robado. No decía nada, solo sonreía.

Y a Draco no le gustaba que sonriese.

No le gustaba porque la de Luna, era una de esas sonrisas amables, de esas que se dan sin ofrecer nada a cambio, de esas sonrisas gentiles que te calientan el corazón. Y eso a él le aterraba. Le disgustaba en profundidad. Porque él era un Malfoy. Era Draco Malfoy, para ser más exactos. Como dijo una vez su padre, _"Un verdadero Malfoy, no tiene debilidades"_. Y a Draco Malfoy no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable ante esa sonrisa, y menos el día de San Valentín.

Porque el día de San Valentín, esa sonrisa le recordaba que él estaba solo, igual que ella. Que por muy popular que fuese, no tenía a nadie que cuidara de él.

Vale, tenía admiradoras y tenía a sus gorilas. Incluso tenía a Blaise, su mejor amigo. Pero nunca tuvo a nadie que le hiciese sentir lo que era realmente _el amor_.

De pronto paró y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado detrás de ella, los dos solos en un oscuro pasillo deshabitado. Y entonces, la chica rubia y menuda hizo algo que él no se esperaba.

Se giró y le sonrió.

Sí. Le sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas, si no la mejor de todas ellas. Le sonrió desde el corazón y él no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada.

-Patética lunática de mierda… -musitó y se fue corriendo.

Ella, en cambio, se quedó ahí, mirando el espacio que había ocupado Draco hacía unos instantes y dijo:

-Sí, Draco, yo también te quiero…

Tras lo que volvió a su camino, siempre sonriente y sin dejar el menor rastro de tristeza.

No era la primera vez que Luna se quedaba sola el día de San Valentín.

Pero a ella no parecía importarle nada de nada. Avanzaba con su alegre y descuidado caminar por los pasillos, como siempre, con sus pendientes de rábano y sus calcetines desparejados, buscando nuevas criaturas que, según ella, se le habían escapado.

Para ella, era un día más en el que veía parejas abrazándose y besándose. Vamos, como todos los días en Hogwarts. Puede que hubiese más parejas, y que todo Hogwarts estuviese revestido de color rojo, con corazones de caramelo flotando por todo el castillo, pero a ella no le importaba.

A Luna nunca le había importado el día de San Valentín, porque sabía que no todas las personas demuestran igual sus sentimientos. Y no importaba lo que pareciese, porque, como había leído una vez en uno de sus libros, _"Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"..._

--

Nota final:

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta pareja, que por cierto, aunque me parezca rara, me gusta bastante.

Le agradezco a Annirve su esfuerzo por corregirme esto al igual que me lo corrige casi todo (gracias Alitas ).

Espero tomates, estacazos, alabanzas, florecillas, pedradas, escupitajos y todo lo que vosotros queráis

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
